Camp 7 and 3 quarters
by Wahooligan08
Summary: Hogwarts has mysteriously blown up, and Harry is sent to Camp 7 and 3 quarters for the year. He will have to deal with a crush that he can't hold on to, strange dreams with a mysterious girl, and of course the fact that Lord Voldemort is still after him.
1. IT BLEW UP?

Ok, I'm going to try to make a good-ole funny fan-fic! I hope it's funny...  
  
Harry had a boring summer as usual. He thought it would be better, since Mad-Eye-Moody had threatened Mr. Dursley, but no it wasn't.  
  
He got the Daily Prophet every morning, which always seemed to have stories of witches sighting Voldemort, but Harry didn't believe any of it. Nothing had happened yet, which was very frustrating.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to find an owl poking him in the head. It had the Daily Prophet tied to its leg, with the headline, HOGWARTS GONE!?!  
  
Harry stared. What? Hogwarts gone? What the hell were they talking about? They seriously didn't mean... He quickly handed the owl some change, which gave him the paper, and flew away. Harry looked at the front page.  
  
HOGWARTS GONE!?!  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been a fine school for many centuries. Young witches and wizards from ages 11 to 17 have attended the school, for centuries, and studies have shown that Hogwarts has some of the most qualified teachers.  
  
Though on August 29, Hogwarts mysteriously blew up. Nothing was left in the Hogwarts grounds when the ministry investigated. The castle, surrounding forest, fields, and gamekeeper's house was turned into ashes. There has been no explanation for this turn of events.  
  
During the time of the explosion, a teacher's meeting was being held at Hogwarts. Only three teachers made it, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Potions teacher, Severus Snape, and gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid. We interviewed the teachers, and neither of them could identify who did this.  
  
"My only guess is that Lord Voldemort is the cause," stated Dumbledore. "However, we must be calm and stable. The Dark Lord wishes to cause panic, and we will not give it to him." When we asked, what of the students, Dumbledore stated clearly, "The students will be going to camps during the school year."  
  
Another astonishing event is that, one other school in England, Elbury Academy, has also gone to flames. A teacher's meeting was happening there too, but this time, no one survived. Dumbledore says that the Elbury Academy students will also attend camps.  
  
Harry stared at the article. Hogwarts... blown... up. He wanted to shout out all of the emotion in his body. How could Hogwarts blow up? Who did it? What the hell was going on? A loud peck on his arm interrupted his thoughts by a tawny owl.  
  
The owl gave Harry a thick letter, and then left. He saw the Hogwarts seal, and then freezed. This would be his O.W.L. results. Oh, lord, he thought. He opened the envelope, and found a letter from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am sure you have heard of the terrible news about Hogwarts and Elbury Academy. Words cannot explain my sorrow of the late professors. As you read in the Daily Prophet, I believe it was Lord Voldemort who did it, though I will not explain my reasons, as I think you know them. Now, down to business, since Hogwarts is gone, we have created 8 camps for students of Elbury and Hogwarts. I have assigned you to Camp 7 ¾. You must go to Platform 7 ¾ at King's Cross to catch the train, at 11:00 September 1.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry was shocked. He might not be in the same camp as Ron and Hermione. That would be dreadful. He found two more letters in the envelope, his supply list, and his O.W.L. results. He read his results.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We have finally gotten the results of your O.W.L. test from June. We congratulate you on your performance. Here is a copy of your results:  
  
Class Practical Theory  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding Outstanding Charms Outstanding Exceeds Expectations Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations Exceeds Expectations Care of Magical Creature Outstanding Outstanding Herbology Acceptable  
Acceptable Potions Exceeds Expectations  
Acceptable Astronomy Dreadful  
Acceptable Divination Dreadful  
Dreadful History of Magic  
Dreadful  
  
Professor McGonnagal stated that you, Mr. Potter, wish to become an Auror. However, with your grades for Potions, you have not reached the criteria. Though, you may take potions every Tuesday or Thursday night, along with N.E.W.T. potions classes at Camp 7 ¾ to reach the written criteria. You may contact your potions professor for more details. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Marchbanks  
  
Harry looked at the letter again. He would have to take extra potions? BLOODY HELL NO, thought Harry! However, if he didn't, he couldn't become an Auror... so he would have too. Why hadn't bloody Professor Snape died? That would certainly help. Why did everything have to go so DAMN wrong today?  
  
Harry felt something pecking him again, and turned to find Pig, clutching a letter. "Hello, Pig." He took the letter from Pig, and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Have you heard the news? HOGWART'S BLEW UP! I can't believe this. This is worse than having to listen to mum yell about my O.W.L. results! What camp did you get assigned to? Hermione and me both got Camp 7 ¾. I can't believe all our teacher's died! I've always hoped Trelawney would fall off a cliff or something, but well I dunno. Anyway, we're coming over to your place straight away. I think we're leaving in an hour. I dunno. See you soon.  
-Ron  
  
Well, the only good thing, Harry thought, is that they're going to be at the same camp. But, why? Why did Hogwarts blow up? He threw himself on his bed, with a loud CLUNK! Immediately he regretted it, as he heard footsteps down the hall.  
  
Uncle Vernon opened his door and asked, "What the devil are you doing in here?"  
  
"My friend Ron's picking me up in an hour," said Harry simply. He didn't want to say anything about Hogwarts to Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Good, but... how is your friend going to get here?"  
  
"I dunno... he can't apparate, so I guess floo powder..."  
  
"And what in the blazes is that?"  
  
"Um... he comes in by the fireplace..."  
  
"I'M NOT HAVING SOME CRACKPOT DESTROY MY LIVING ROOM AGAIN!"  
  
"I DON'T..." Harry stopped midway. He heard a familiar voice downstairs. He ran down and found Mr. Weasley and Ron standing in the living room. Ron was about 5 inches taller, and his hair seemed to be as messy as Harry's. Mr. Weasley was clutching an old boot.  
  
"Hi Harry," he said in a low voice. Harry smiled, but it vanished as Uncle Vernon came storming downstairs.  
  
"YOU BLASTED BOY... WHO ARE YOU?" asked Uncle Vernon, looking at Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'm taking Harry with me, um... good-bye," said Mr. Weasley as he, Ron, and Harry vanished, for they had obviously just went by portkey.  
  
Harry arrived at the Burrow. He immediately asked, "Why aren't we at..." Mr. Weasley shook his head.  
  
"Oy, Harry!" shouted Fred and George from the back of the room. "Heard about the news, disgusting really!"  
  
"HARRY! OH, MY GOD, I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" shouted Hermione as she threw herself at Harry. Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Um... Harry what camp are you going to?" Ron asked in a worried voice.  
  
"7 ¾," said Harry. Hermione squealed with delight, and gave Harry an even bigger hug.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny's going to 7 ¾ too."  
  
The rest of the time, Harry talked with everyone about his summer, Hogwarts, and just tried to get caught up. They went to bed early that night, since they would have to get up early in the morning, so they could catch the train.  
  
Ok, I know this chappie wasn't really funny, but it will get better, once I get the characters to Camp 7 ¾ where the fun will begin! 


	2. Tomato Nose Boy

Okay, onward to the second chappie! And thanks to my reviewers!!!  
  
: ' : ' : ' : ' : ' : ' : ' : '  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to find an owl pecking him hard on his shoulder. He mumbled, "Get off me, you dumb thing!"  
  
The owl continued to peck him, though much harder. Harry finally realized that this was the Daily Prophet owl. He reached onto the floor, and grabbed some change, which he gave to the owl. The owl dropped the paper on his lap and left.  
  
Harry looked at the front page of the Prophet, and found an article on the election race for Minister. Dumbledore had been nominated for Minister, and so had Fudge. Harry hoped Fudge wouldn't be minister, though he doubted Dumbledore would want to be minister.  
  
He threw the newspaper across the room, just as Hermione walked in carrying all of her new books, quills, and ink. The paper hit her; right on the head, and she dropped all of her new things. The ink spread all over everything!  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Author's Note: The following scene includes severe violence and harsh language, which I will not let you read. If I did let you read it, I would have to change this rating from PG-13 to R. So I will not let you read that scene...  
  
Harry walked downstairs, with a huge knot on the top of his head where Hermione had hit him. He also kept itching himself, because Hermione had put a scratching spell on him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley immediately ran to Harry and screeched, "Harry! Hermione! You're going to be late! Go get your bags, HURRY!" She chased them back upstairs, with Ron following her, trying to get past her.  
  
They got their things, and hurried towards the front yard, where the Knight Bus would be waiting for them. They got to the Knight Bus, and went inside, heading towards King's Cross (whatever it's named). When they got off the bus, Harry's head had at least ten more bruises from slamming against the window of the bus.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, all got onto Platform 7 ¾, and hurried towards the blue train which read: Camp 7 ¾ Express. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all boarded the train and they were off.  
  
"I don't see many Hogwarts students," commented Hermione, as she looked into the compartments of the trains. The trio and Ginny agreed, most of the students looked like they were from Elbury Academy. Ginny found a compartment with Luna, Colin, and another girl, and left the trio.  
  
Finally Harry, Hermione, and Ron found an empty train compartment, and so they got in there.  
  
"Well," started Ron, "so far we know 5 students including ourselves. Wonderful."  
  
"Why didn't Dumbledore just put all the Gryffindors with the Gryffindors, and the Slytherins with the Slytherins?" asked Harry stupidly, while twirling his wand around his fingers.  
  
"Because he wants us to get to know students from other schools, who have different learning techniques," answered Hermione, in a prissy voice. Harry and Ron stared at her open-mouthed. She held up a book, which read: Camp 7 ¾, A History.  
  
"They have one of those already?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time.  
  
"Yep. It talks about all the teachers and..."  
  
"WHO'S THE POTION'S TEACHER!?!" asked Harry.  
  
"Um... Professor Denton, or something..."  
  
"YES!" shouted Harry and Ron, grinning wildly. Then they stood up and started singing "The wicked witch is dead," happily.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Snape isn't dead, he's just not teaching at our camp!" Harry and Ron continued their song anyway, and someone entered their compartment.  
  
"If you want any food, there is a candy shop down the hall, first compartment on the train," grumbled an older lady with gray hair. The trio nodded, and they all started towards the candy shop.  
  
When they got there, they found about 1000 different types of candy, some of it was muggle, and some of it was wizard. Harry grabbed about 20 chocolate frogs, along with 2 packs of Bertie Botts Beans, 10 Mars bars, and much more. As soon as he paid for all of the candy, he opened up one of his chocolate frogs.  
  
The chocolate frog immediately jumped onto Harry's head, and started to pry at Harry's hair. "AHH! BUGGER OFF!" shouted Harry. Everyone turned towards him in the compartment, and Ron's face turned pale.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry, what's your frog doing?" asked Ron, as he tried getting the frog off of Harry's head. Some of the students started laughing, and one of the students just fell on the floor, he was laughing so hard.  
  
The chocolate frog then crawled onto Harry's nose, and started tugging hard. Harry yelped, and started trying to hit it off.  
  
"All right, Harry... hold still," said Ron nervously, as he raised his wand, pointing it towards Harry's nose.  
  
"Ron... please don't..."  
  
"Accio Chocolate Frog!" shouted Ron. However, instead of the chocolate frog coming off of Harry's nose, all of the chocolate frogs in the shop started hurling themselves at Ron. Everyone started screaming and ran out of the room.  
  
Harry's nose was really starting to hurt by now. Finally he just yanked the dumb frog off, and ate it. He then walked out of the room angrily towards his train compartment. Ron had already left, and so had Hermione.  
  
As he walked down the hall, everyone laughed at him, pointing towards his nose. Harry didn't know what all this was about, I mean, the chocolate frog thing wasn't that funny...  
  
He entered his compartment, and Hermione and Ron started laughing hard. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shouted Harry, at the top of his lungs.  
  
"BLIMEY, HARRY, you don't know what you look like?" snickered Ron. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Look in the mirror, Harry," whispered Hermione as she handed Harry a small mirror.  
  
Harry screamed.  
  
His nose was as bright as a tomato. He couldn't believe it. Everyone was now going to remember Harry as the tomato-nose boy. And EVERYONE had seen it... at least he hoped not everyone had seen it...  
  
"Hermione, can you make my nose normal again?" moaned Harry.  
  
"Um... there isn't a spell... I'm sorry," said Hermione, trying to hide a laugh.  
  
"WELL THEN! I'LL JUST BE KNOWN AS RUDOLPH," shouted Harry, and he slumped back onto his seat. He started eating all his candy, except the chocolate frogs, which he threw out the window.  
  
"WE HAVE REACHED CAMP 7 ¾!" shouted a voice overhead. Harry, Hermione, and Ron grabbed their stuff, and headed out the compartment. Harry's nose was still bright red...  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Okay, I think this chappie was funny... pleez review! 


	3. The Camp, DUN DUN DUNN!

Hey yall, I'm back DUN DUN DUNNN, lol. Anyway, if you get bored with this fic, then check out my other one: The Wizard's Bachelor. It's got 20 chapters, but the chapters aren't long really...  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron all headed off the train, while lugging their trunks, etc. Harry had done something to make his nose less red, but of course, with his luck, it didn't work. All the students kept pointing at him and laughing. Very embarrassing for your first day at school.  
  
When they got outside, the trio could see that this camp was very outdoorsy. They could see a bunch of tents in the distance, some of them looked like they were classroom. There was a huge lake full of clear water and trees covered most of the area.  
  
"Welcome to Camp 7 ¾!" shouted a tall man with dark brown hair, that was extremely curly. "I'm Gary Davidson, your counselor. As you all know, Hogwarts and Elbury Academy..."  
  
Harry wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at an extremely cute girl to his far left. She had blonde hair and blue/green eyes, and was very slim. She had on a blue tank top, flip-flops, and small shorts.  
  
"... and so now, I will tell you your cabin number. Remember, boys and girls are in different cabins."  
  
There was a disappointed sigh from all the students.  
  
"For cabin 1, there is..."  
  
Harry still wasn't listening. The cute girl was holding hands with a guy about Harry's age. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes, someone, who any girl would die for.  
  
"... In cabin 13, we have Matthew Carter (the guy with brown hair walked up), Jeff Hill, Chris Lewis, Neville Longbottom, Nicholas Parker, Harry Potter, Josh Renter, Michael Rowan, Ronald Weasley, and Kent Williams." All of the boys walked up to Ms. Davidson.  
  
"Boys, your cabin counselor is Mr. Thomas." Mr. Thomas was short, and had long blonde hair. He was carrying a case... a guitar case.  
  
"All right, come let's go," said Mr. Thomas hoarsely, and he walked off with everyone following him.  
  
"Hi, Harry, hi Ron," said Neville excitedly as he walked beside Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hi, Neville," said Ron and Harry together. "Are there..."  
  
"Hey, HEY, RUDOLPH!" shouted Matthew at Harry.  
  
"What?" said Harry. He didn't like this Matthew guy, for two reasons. One: he held hands with the cute girl. Two: he called Harry: Rudolph.  
  
"I knew Potter had a scar, but I didn't know he had a red nose. Are you getting ready for Christmas early this year?" sneered Matthew. Harry glared at him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh... you were the one with the attacking chocolate frog, weren't you?" Matthew started laughing.  
  
Before Harry could say anything else, Mr. Thomas ushered them into cabin 13. "All right now, pick your bloody bunk-beds."  
  
Everyone immediately started running all in the cabin trying to get a top bunk. Harry, Ron, and Neville, went near the corner of the room. Harry immediately jumped on the top bunk, and Neville got below him. Ron took the side, and Nicholas Parker went below him.  
  
When everyone was settled with all of their things unpacked, they all sat down on their bunk beds while Mr. Thomas explained everything.  
  
"Every morning you have to get to the cafeteria by 8, or you won't get any breakfast. Classes begin at 8:15, and end at 3:00. Lunch is from 12 to 1, and dinner is from 6 to 7:30. After classes is free time, which you can go to the lake, quidditch pitch..."  
  
"WE CAN PLAY QUIDDITCH?" shouted Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yes, you can play quidditch." Harry and Ron each made a fist in the air. "As I was saying you can also go to extra classes, which some of you will need, you can also check out and ride some of the animals we keep here."  
  
"Do you have dragons?" asked Nick curiously. Nick had a dragon shirt on, so that explained why he seemed so curious about dragons. He had blonde hair that fell in his eyes and had emerald eyes, just like Harry's.  
  
"Of course we don't, though we might have a shipment, I don't know! Anyway, it's time to go to the Great Tent, for dinner!"  
  
With that, all the boys trudged off to the Great Tent.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Ok, I know this was rather short, but I've been really busy. I'm gonna get some romance in this fic, a bunch actually, so I hope u like that kind-of stuff... 


	4. Trouble in the Great Tent

OK, next chapter! Actually, I dunno what else to say, lol.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry, Ron, and the rest of the 6th year boys all walked down to the Great Tent. It was a Great Tent too.  
  
It was about as big as the Great Hall... or bigger. The Tent was colored like a rainbow, with big letters: Camp 7 ¾. They walked inside, to find 7 tables, for each year. The boys all sat down at the 6th year table, with the girls on the opposite side.  
  
Harry blushed, because the blonde-girl was right in front of him, with Hermione to her left.  
  
"Um... hi, I'm Harry Potter," muttered Harry to the blonde-girl, blushing furiously. Why did he have to be so bloody nervous?  
  
"No offense, but that's sort-of obvious," laughed the girl. Harry blushed even harder. "I'm Morgan... Carlson."  
  
"Nicetomeetyou," said Harry, a little too quickly.  
  
"What the crap?" said the girl, gawking at him.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, and said slowly, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
Ron sniggered, and Harry elbowed him hard. Suddenly Mr. Davidson, the camp counselor stood up, and clapped his hand three times, and some food appeared on the tables. Everyone instantly became quiet. "Now, I will not keep you, its time to eat!"  
  
Immediately, everyone started digging into his or her food. Harry still couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde girl. She was busily talking to Matthew Carter; it seemed like they were a couple. Harry was starting to think that Matthew would become the new Malfoy...  
  
When they were done eating, Mr. Davidson asked everyone to 'Please get up from your seats.' They all stood up, looking very confused, why hadn't he just asked them to go back to their cabins?  
  
Mr. Davidson clapped three times, and the tables disappeared, and instead, about 150 comfy chairs appeared. "Sit."  
  
Harry took a chair, with Ron on his left, and Morgan on his right.  
  
"Now, we're going to be passing out your schedules," said Mr. Davidson and a bunch of other camp counselors, and they started walking down the aisles of chairs, while the students started talking.  
  
"Harry, guess who I saw!" said Ron.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cho Chang."  
  
"Oh... I'm not sure if..."  
  
"You still want to go with her don't you?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Who does Harry want to go with?" asked Nick, who had become Harry and Ron's friend quickly.  
  
"Cho Chang."  
  
"Who's she?" asked Nick, looking around at all the girls.  
  
"You see that seventh-year... over there, you know, the one with the brown hair... she's really hot..." said Ron, pointing at Cho.  
  
"Oh... yeah, she looks pretty good... Not my style though."  
  
"I don't think I want to go out with her anymore," said Harry slowly.  
  
"Well, I guess she's kind-of annoying," said Ron.  
  
"So who do you like?" asked Nick.  
  
"Well... that Morgan-girl," whispered Harry to Ron and Nick.  
  
"Oh. You like Morgan..." said Nick, a little too loudly.  
  
"WHO LIKES MY GIRL?" asked Matthew to Nick.  
  
"I'm not your girl! Just because I'm your girlfriend, doesn't mean I belong to you!" said Morgan furiously.  
  
"Shut up, Matthew!" shouted Nick.  
  
"Who likes my girlfriend?" repeated Matthew, walking up to Harry, Ron, and Nick.  
  
Neville and Hermione both looked from Harry, to Nick, to Ron, to Matthew, both stunned.  
  
Nobody said anything, as Matthew glared at all of them. He then walked up to Ron.  
  
"Is it you, Weasley?" sneered Matthew. "Of course it isn't."  
  
Ron turned red, and Matthew walked over to Nick. "It wouldn't be you Parker... I know you too well."  
  
Matthew then walked to Harry. "It's you, isn't it, Potter," he said coldly.  
  
"And if it is?" asked Harry, in the same cold tone.  
  
Morgan blushed slightly at this remark. "Come on, Matthew, it doesn't matter..." She and Matthew walked away.  
  
"I hate Matthew Carter," said Harry slowly. "For being a bastard, and for being Morgan's boyfriend."  
  
"I think we all do," replied Nick, who had been to Elbury Academy with Matthew. "He's really popular though, and I don't see how Morgan likes him."  
  
Harry was about to comment, when Mr. Davidson came, and gave him, his schedule. Harry looked at it briefly, and then looked at everyone else's. He, Nick, and Ron, all had the same schedule, since they all wanted to be Aurors. However, Hermione's schedule was pretty much the same, except she had more classes... even though she didn't need them. She wanted to be a transfiguration teacher, of all things. Neville wanted to be a Herbologist, so he had a bunch of herbology classes.  
  
Mr. Thomas came, to all the 6th year boys, and said, "Come on now, let's go back to our cabin." They left the Great Tent, and as they were walking towards Cabin 13, Mr. Thomas gave them each a map of Camp 7 ¾.  
  
It was 8 p.m. when they got back to their cabins, and were able to talk with everyone.  
  
Matthew Carter was obviously popular, as all the boys (except Nick, Neville, Harry, and Ron) crowded around him, listening to him tell stories of girls he had dated, quidditch matches he had been at (or in), and other things. You could tell his best friend was Chris, because he would always ask his opinion on each story. Chris, too, had brown hair, except his was curly, and he had stunning, ocean blue eyes.  
  
"So... I hope this is going to be a good year," said Nick, trying to start up a conversation. "I mean, its kind-of cool, to have students from a different school here."  
  
"Yeah, I was really starting to get fed up with Malfoy," grumbled Ron.  
  
"You already were," laughed Harry.  
  
"Malfoy, you mean that little snob?" asked Nick angrily. The boys nodded. "He went to my Dad's shop once, and almost sued him, 'cause my Dad, didn't have any more Firebolts."  
  
"That sounds like Malfoy, all right," groaned Ron. "I didn't know Malfoy could sue people though..."  
  
"Your Dad owns a quidditch shop?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Yeah, Quality Quidditch Supplies."  
  
"You must be rich then," blurted out Ron, before he could stop himself. He blushed.  
  
"Not really, we have to pay all my mum's... medical things," said Nick silently. "She's... she's... um... she got put under the Crucatious (don't know how to spell it) curse by... You-Know-Who... and went... went mad."  
  
"I'm sorry," said all the other boys.  
  
"That happened to both my parents," said Neville. Harry and Ron both looked at Neville, stunned. Neville didn't usually talk about that!  
  
The rest of the night they talked about You-Know-Who.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Hope you liked it! 


	5. Getting to Know Everyone

I dunno what to say...  
  
Ch. 5:  
  
' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry woke up at 6:45, to find Matthew dancing around the room; all the guys had dared him to start dancing to some muggle CD, Jeff Hill had. At the moment they were listening to 'It's Getting Hot in Here.'  
  
Harry groaned, and jumped off of the bed onto the floor. Nick, Ron, and Neville were still asleep, so he pounded them in the face to wake them up.  
  
"Bloody hell, what is THAT?" asked Ron, annoyingly.  
  
Nick groaned. "They used to play that bloody song at Elbury at 4 in the morning. I hate it!"  
  
Harry shrugged, and went into the bathroom to take his shower. When he came out, Matthew and Chris were dancing to some guy who called himself 'Slim Shady.'  
  
"Potter, come 'ere!" shouted Matthew, and Harry approached him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll give you 1 galleon, if you start dancin' to this song. Deal?" Matthew held out his hand.  
  
"Hell no," said Harry angrily, for two reasons. One: Because he would make a fool of himself. Two: Chris was holding a camera.  
  
Harry, Ron, Nick, and Neville all headed towards the Great Tent. On their way, they met up with Hermione and the rest of the 6th year girls, Morgan included.  
  
Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, "Ron told me you like her." She nodded towards Morgan and continued, "She's going out with that git, Matthew."  
  
"I know, so I guess she's just like Cho," mumbled Harry glumly.  
  
"Well, he's always nice in front of her, as far as I know," mumbled Hermione, and then caught up with a girl that had long, wavy brown hair, Ellie Harris, and Morgan.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing, let's go." The guys then got some food from the Great Tent, and sat down at a bench. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Matthew and his followers coming in.  
  
"So," said Ron, in between bites, "First class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by... oh crap..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mr. Thomas is teachin' it."  
  
"How is that bad?" asked Harry.  
  
"He's just kind-of weird, that's all. I heard 'im playin' guitar last night, and it sounded real lonely, I dunno." Ron shrugged, and started on his eggs.  
  
"Well, he seems all right," said Harry, as the rest of the 6th year boys sat down beside them.  
  
They continued eating in silence, until about 8, when they headed towards the tent, which would be their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The class was small, since there were only twenty 6th years in all. The only people in the class were Matthew, Harry, Nick, Ron, Hermione, Morgan, and some other girl, named Scarlet.  
  
The class was pretty good, Mr. Thomas, however scary he may be, was a very good teacher, nether less. Most of the time, they just talked about what careers what they wanted, and so Mr. Thomas would know best what to teach.  
  
"Well, Harry, Ron, and me all want to be Aurors, so this is the most essential class for us," said Nick. "We need to learn about defense magic and all that stuff."  
  
Mr. Thomas took notes on everything they said, and for some strange reason, so did Hermione.  
  
"I've always wanted to do something in the Department of Magical Games and Sports," said Matthew.  
  
"Then why do you need Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"'Cause every bloody ministry employee has to be good in this shit."  
  
"Please, no cussing, Mr. Carter," said Mr. Thomas, dully.  
  
"I actually don't need to take this class," said Hermione bossily. "Though I wanted to get as many classes as I could."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I wanna be a Care of Magical Creatures teacher, so I need to learn how to defend myself against the animals," said Morgan.  
  
"And I'm taking this class, because I too want extra classes," said Scarlet.  
  
So that was their first class, and pretty much the rest of the classes were like that. Harry found it easier to concentrate in potions since the potions professor was replaced, though he still wasn't looking forward to the extra potion lessons he would be taking each Tuesday night. Ron, too had to take the extra classes, but his were going to be Thursday.  
  
Harry was happy, though, because for once in his life, he didn't have homework. He decided to go to the quidditch pitch with Ron, so they could practice. Nick didn't come, because he had decided he wanted guitar lessons from Mr. Thomas, who he seemed to like, opposite of Ron.  
  
When they got to the pitch, carrying their brooms, they found that two 7th years were already there. One of them was Cho, and the other was a boy that with a blonde buzz cut and moonlight eyes. This was Chad Hamilton, head-boy, and if possible, maybe even more popular than Matthew, and probably much nice too.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said silently, holding onto what looked like a quaffle. Chad was guarding the three posts.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Chad flew down to meet them, while Cho stayed up in the air, blushing slightly.  
  
"You must be the famous Harry Potter," he said politely, holding out his hand. Harry shook it. "And... um... the famous Harry Potter's best friend?" he asked, looking at Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, embarrassed. "I'm Ron... Ron Weasley."  
  
"So you must have gone to Hogwarts, with Cho. 7th years?"  
  
"Um... no, we're 6th years," said Ron.  
  
"Right. So, do you want to play quidditch?" asked Chad, looking at each of them curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we can play two-on-two," smiled Harry. Chad nodded, and flew back up towards the goal posts. "Okay, Ron, you can play keeper, and I'll play chaser." Then, Ron flew up towards the goal posts. Harry then went towards the middle of the field where Cho was.  
  
Cho threw the quaffle up in the air, and the game began. Since neither Cho nor Harry played chaser, and since both Ron and Chad played keeper, it was very hard to make a successful goal. So after a half hour of playing the score was 20 to 10, Cho and Chad.  
  
They played another half hour, and called it quits, with Cho and Chad winning by 20 points. Chad was a very good keeper.  
  
Harry and Ron walked back to their cabin, to see Nick trying to play guitar. Nick playing guitar was worse than Mrs. Weasley screaming, and that was saying something. They listened to him for a little bit, and then Nick, Ron, and Harry all headed towards the lake to do some swimming.  
  
It was fun, and after that they had dinner, and then stayed at the cabin for the rest of the night. Harry was very disappointed to see Matthew sneaking off with Morgan during the night, and then seeing them kiss on return.  
  
The following week, Harry learned a lot about people from Elbury Academy.  
  
Matthew Carter, Josh Renter, and Chris Lewis, were the probably the most popular kids in school, and they always-played pranks and did stupid dares. They were hot (in the girl's opinions), funny, and everything you would want to be, except they were very self-absorbed.  
  
Morgan Carlson had no idea her boyfriend was a complete git.  
  
Chad Hamilton was pretty much, the new Cedric Diggory, with his handsome looks, and the fact he was Head-Boy. He was also going with Cho Chang.  
  
Nick Parker would be popular, except the fact that he hated Matthew.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
There, now I know this story hasn't much a plot yet, but it will eventually... 


	6. Quidditch and a Dream

Ok, now I'm gonna try to create a plot in this chapter... or the next one... I dunno.  
  
Ch. 6:  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
On September 20, Mr. Davidson announced that quidditch try-outs would be held on Friday. There would be one team only, since there weren't that many students. The quidditch games would be held against the other camps of Hogwarts and Elbury students.  
  
So, on Friday at 3:30, Harry went down for try-outs. There were already a bunch of people there, and when they saw Harry's broom they all gasped. He could hear them muttering 'I didn't know Harry and Matthew both had a Firebolt' and things like that.  
  
The try-outs began, and Harry realized that the captain of the quidditch team, was Chad Hamilton. He played keeper too. Oh, hell, thought Harry. Ron was a keeper... he wouldn't be able to get on the team.  
  
Anyway, maybe they were taking back-ups, in case Chad got sick or something, so someone else could play keeper.  
  
In front of Harry, was Nick, sweating nervously. "I hope I make it... I'm really scared." Nick played chaser at his old school.  
  
In front of Nick, was Matthew, along with Morgan, Ellie, Josh, and Chris.  
  
"Where do they all play?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know where Ellie and Josh would play, but Chris and Matthew are chasers, and Morgan is a beater."  
  
"A girl playing beater?" snorted Ron.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty good, if she's mad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry saw Matthew try out, and he knew immediately that he would get the team. Morgan was pretty good, but it seemed like the beater's bat was heavier than her. Ellie tried out for chaser, and was downright awful. Chris tried out for chaser, and he was pretty good. Josh tried out for seeker, and well... he was as good as... well, he was pretty good.  
  
When it was Nick's turn, Harry was pretty impressed. He got a bunch of goals, and was very good at turning.  
  
Harry let Ron go first, because he was very jittery. Ron, instead of actually trying out for a position, just talked to Chad. Chad nodded his head every so often... and Ron left.  
  
Then it was Harry's turn. Harry felt he did rather well, he caught all the snitches in good time, and he maneuvered through Chad's obstacle course very fast.  
  
The next morning there was a sheet of paper that read Try-Out results on the message board. It read:  
  
Quidditch Try-Out Results:  
  
Captain: Chad Hamilton  
  
Keeper: Chad Hamilton  
  
Chasers: Matthew Carter  
  
Nick Parker  
  
Kaitlyn Black  
  
Beaters: Lewis Murray  
  
Morgan Carlson  
  
Seeker: Harry Potter  
  
Commentator: Ron Weasley  
  
Harry was very happy. He made the team! And so had Nick! And... well Ron, was commentator... that was good. Maybe he could bad-mouth Matthew.  
  
He went down to the Great Tent, to get some breakfast. When he got there, Hermione gave him a big hug and said, "You got to be seeker. But that bloke Matthew is chaser."  
  
Harry gawked at her. She actually remembered the positions in quidditch!  
  
"Anyway, I'm really happy for you," finished Hermione.  
  
Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, I'm happy for you too, Ron."  
  
Ron smiled, giving Harry an accomplished smile, and then they sat down.  
  
Chad came over to Harry, and said quickly, "You were by far the best seeker out there, no question." He patted him on the back, and then sat back down next to Cho.  
  
The rest of Harry's day was rather good, except for the fact, that he saw Morgan and Matthew on another date again. Quite annoying, really.  
  
Late that night  
  
Harry was in a small room, tied up by three ropes. Beside him was Wormtail, also tied up to a chair. In front of him, two men stood, in long flowing black robes. One of the men, put his hood down, and Harry could see evil red eyes, like a snake. Voldemort. The other man, pushed his hood down. Harry froze. It was...  
  
Harry woke up with a start, with cold sweat running down his face. All of the boys in their cabin, was standing around Harry, trying to arouse him.  
  
"'Arry? Are you okay?" asked Ron, nervously. "You were shakin' and I thought you were spazzin' out or somethin'..."  
  
"He must have had bad nightmares," sneered Matthew. Everyone laughed, except Nick, Ron, and Neville, who were looking at him nervously. Matthew continued, "What was it? The boogie-bears?" Everyone started howling with laughter.  
  
Matthew and his followers walked away, leaving Nick, Ron, and Neville.  
  
"Harry, were you dreaming about.... well... You-Know-Who?" asked Ron silently.  
  
Harry nodded, and explained the dream. Nick just stood there, not really knowing what was going on, while Neville just had his usual fearful face on.  
  
When everyone had finally fallen back asleep, Harry still laid there, awake. He had so many questions about his dreams. Why was Wormtail tied to a chair? Who was the other man?  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Okay, so now, I have a plot starting to brew... right? Lol, please review! 


	7. The Halloween Party

Ok, like last chapter, I have no idea what to say... someone give me some ideas...  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, DUR!  
  
FSl: Yay, you like my story! Lol. This is so fun to write! One question on your own story: Are you going to update it, cuz I read it, and I liked it.  
  
Sheen Rox: Yeah, your reviews are long, but I like long reviews, don't ask why. Is your username mean Sheen off Jimmy Neutron?  
  
Auntarctic: Yeah, I know my story doesn't have much of a plot at all, but what the word, who cares! Lol.  
  
Starlady92: Lol, yeah, I do like leaving cliffhangers... MUWAHAHA! Lol, j/k.  
  
Purplebean14: Hurry up in writing your next chapter for your story, so I can update for you! It sucks that you can't do it, (.  
  
Ch. 7 (Damn! I'm already on Ch. 7? I need to hurry this story along!)  
  
' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry's next few weeks were going by quickly, more quickly than he could have imagined. His quidditch practices went well, except for the fact that Matthew always seemed to be showing off, and a short 7th year was acting a lot like Colin Creevey.  
  
The 7th year was a girl named Lisa McMillan. She always carried around a muggle video camera, and a camera, to take shots and videos of Harry. She had brown hair that was always worn in pigtails and dark brown eyes.  
  
Anyway, she would follow Harry around, even during classes, which she would skip, so she could see him. During meal times, she would try to sit by him, asking him tons of trivial questions and taking notes. Harry tried to avoid her as much as he could, but he couldn't deny the fact; he had a stalker.  
  
So, before Harry knew it, Halloween was here, and they were going to have a costume party in the Great Tent. Everyone was allowed into the party, though only if they wore costumes. Ron was going to be a mummy, so he stole all the toilet paper from the bathrooms, which unfortunately Harry didn't know when he went...  
  
Nick was going to be a big spider, only to scare Ron. He was probably going to make his costume by magic.  
  
Neville was dressing up as Professor Snape, because he wanted to scare everyone, and also since Harry would give him 10 galleons if he did.  
  
Harry was going to dress up as Chudley Cannon's quidditch player, since he couldn't think of anything. He would borrow one of Ron's old Chudley Cannon's jersey (Ron had grown way too big for it), and bring in his Firebolt.  
  
So, that night, they all changed into their costumes, and walked down to the party (well, Harry flew down on his Firebolt). When they got to the party, it was already full of students all dressed up in wacky costumes. In the middle of the tent was a huge dance floor, where a bunch of students were dancing. Harry could see Hermione by the punch bowl, dressed as a mummy, as well.  
  
Ron immediately ran over to her, and started demanding why she was wearing his costume.  
  
"I made this costume and I'm going to wear," said Hermione simply.  
  
"Yeah, but you knew that I was going to wear it!" shouted Ron, furiously.  
  
"So, a lot of people are mummies!"  
  
Ron just groaned, and sat down in a chair beside her.  
  
"Do I look okay? I bet it looks stupid," said Hermione.  
  
"You never look stupid! You're always pre-" Ron halted, looking extremely embarrassed. He then cleared his throat, and went over to Chad, and started talking. His face was bright red.  
  
"Did he just call me..."  
  
"Yeah, he did," said Harry, feeling stunned. Ron liked Hermione? Now that was a shocker. Well, not really, to you the truth.  
  
Matthew and his followers entered the tent. Most of them were dressed like banshees or something like that. Matthew walked over to Harry, and Harry couldn't help but stare at his costume.  
  
Matthew had on an old plaid shirt with khakis. His hair was extremely messy, and he had dyed it black. He also had on huge, round glasses, way bigger than any Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Who are you sup-" Harry halted. There was a lightning bolt scar on Matthew's forehead.  
  
"Hi! I'm Harry Pothead," said Matthew in a nerdy voice.  
  
Harry felt his face turn bright red, because a few people had come over and started laughing. He hated Matthew. "You little bastard."  
  
Matthew started snickering, and Morgan appeared. She was dressed up, as a muggle movie character, Elizabeth Swan from Pirates of the Caribbean. Of course no one realized that.  
  
"Hi, Matthew," she smiled, about to give him a hug and then stopped. "Why are you dressed as Harry?" She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Because, I wanted to be scary, and this is the best scary face I've seen by far," smirked Matthew. Harry's face blushed even harder.  
  
Everyone started laughing again, except Morgan. She just frowned and said quietly, "Why do you always do that?"  
  
"Do what?" asked Matthew.  
  
"Make fun of people."  
  
"I just mess around with people."  
  
"Yeah, but it gets annoying."  
  
"So, when do you care, you're always laughing."  
  
"I do care!"  
  
"Oh don't give me this crap!"  
  
"Oh, just SHUT-UP for once!"  
  
People started crowding around Morgan and Matthew as they shouted at each other. Harry was rather shocked.  
  
"LOOK, DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S RIGHT AND WHAT'S WRONG!" shouted Matthew.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'VE ALWAYS DONE THAT!" yelled Morgan.  
  
"SHUT UP, BITCH!" said Matthew angrily. "I'VE NEVER CONTROLLED YOU!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What do you mean fine?" asked Matthew.  
  
"It's over." Morgan left the tent, with her best friend, Ellie following her. Matthew just stood there, his face bright red.  
  
"Well what are you looking at?" asked Matthew angrily. "Let's PARTY!" he shouted, and everyone went back to dancing, talking, and just having fun. Matthew started talking to a blonde 7th year.  
  
"Yes!" said Harry happily.  
  
"What?" asked Ron, Hermione, and Nick together.  
  
"Matthew broke up with Morgan!" said Harry.  
  
"Well, that's great mate, now you can go out with her," said Ron and Nick, but Hermione frowned.  
  
"I wouldn't do that so soon," she said.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry stupidly.  
  
"Well, she just broke up with Matthew, she's going to be kind-of... out of it. It'd be weird, if you started flirting with her just after she broke up."  
  
"Oh." Harry's smile grew to a frown.  
  
"And also, I bet Matthew would hate you for goin' with his old girlfriend," added Ron.  
  
"He already hates me."  
  
Chad walked over, looking very angry.  
  
"What's up, Chad?" asked Harry curiously. Chad was always pretty cool.  
  
"Cho. She keeps on mentioning her old boyfriend, Diggory, or something, and so, I told her, to try and collect herself, because she was cryin'. Anyway, I go get her some punch and when I get back to her, she and Matthew are flirtin' like crazy."  
  
"That sounds like Matthew," said Nick.  
  
"Cho never cheats though," said Harry slowly. Chad looked at him bewildered. "I used to go out with her," added Harry.  
  
"It must have been that bastard, Matthew. I could kick 'im off the team, if I wanted too. Though I'd have to have a quidditch related reason..." Chad walked off, towards one of his friends' looking very confused.  
  
Harry, Ron, Neville, Nick, and Hermione hung out for most of the party, sometimes dancing; most of the time talking near the punch bowl.  
  
At the end of the party Mr. Davidson walked to the front of the room, and did a spell on his voice so it would be loud enough to hear over all the noise. "Now, as you all know, we're going to be giving out awards for the best costumes and make-up."  
  
Everyone continued talking, not even paying the slightest attention... except Hermione, who was taking notes.  
  
"... If you win a reward, you get a free homework pass..."  
  
Immediately, everyone started listening.  
  
"So, first, I have the best makeup on a girl. This goes to... Luna Lovegood. Luna came up wearing normal clothes, except a big bloody axe was coming out of her head. Her face had fake blood all over it, very gruesome.  
  
"Now, best makeup on a boy. This goes to... Gerald Nicholson." Gerald, a little 2nd year, walked up as Frankenstein.  
  
"Now, best costume on a girl. This goes to... Hermione Granger." Hermione walked up looking stunned, while Ron looked rather annoyed.  
  
"Copy-cat," muttered Ron.  
  
"And, last but not least, best costume on a boy. This goes to... Chad Hamilton." Chad walked up, wearing a coat and boots like Will Turner, in Pirates of the Carribean (obviously this movie is very popular at Camp 7 ¾. He also had a real sword in his belt.  
  
"Now, the winners of best costume, will have a dance to themselves, and the same for winners of best makeup."  
  
The music went to a fast song, and Hermione and Chad immediately started dancing lively to it. Luna and Gerald Nicholson also started dancing, but they both just... how do I say this in a nice way... they both... they danced as badly as Hagrid.  
  
Ron didn't seem too happy with Hermione and Chad dancing happily. He kept on muttering stuff like 'It should be me dancing' or 'Thinks to full of himself'. Harry didn't know what his problem was.  
  
The rest of the party was really good, and Harry went to bed tired.  
  
That night, Harry had another dream.  
  
He was standing on a hill looking at the grave of Tom Riddle. Beside him, Wormtail was looking worried. He had ropes tying his hands, and Harry realized that he did too.  
  
In front of him there were dozens of death eaters, in long dark robes. It was very dark, so Harry could only make outlines of anyone. He looked down at his own robes, and found they were covered in blood. He started losing his nerves, and felt cold sweat trickle down his forehead.  
  
In front of him, Lord Voldemort stepped closer to him. Beside him, was another man. The same man Harry had seen in his other dream. He stepped forward, as well, though he did not put his hood down. All Harry could see was cold, harsh eyes.  
  
In between Lord Voldemort and the man was someone much shorter. Harry thought it was a girl, though he couldn't tell. She had her hood on too, but Harry could see that she had dark brown eyes.  
  
"Time for you to die, Potter," said Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Ke-"...  
  
Harry jumped to his left, as a flash of green light came at full force towards the gravestone Harry had been in front of.  
  
He woke up on the floor, with Ron, Neville, and Nick looking over him. His face was dripping in sweat, and his scar hurt painfully.  
  
"You had another dream, didn't you?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry nodded, and told them about the dream. Nick and Neville understood better this time, because Ron and Harry had told them pretty much everything they needed to know.  
  
Harry went back to sleep, though this was extremely hard for him, since his thoughts were clouding his mind.  
  
The next week, Harry always had a ton of homework to do. On Saturday, he had quidditch practice, the last practice before the season. When he went down to the quidditch pitch, Chad was arguing at Matthew.  
  
"You bastard! How could you steal my girlfriend?!?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Look, Cho and I didn't plan this to happen, we just kind-of..." Matthew paused. He didn't have any expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, don't give me this bull shit!" shouted Chad angrily, and then stopped, as he saw Cho enter the quidditch pitch nervously.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" he asked.  
  
"Um... well, since Ron Weasley got to be commentator, can I be commentator as well?" she asked nervously. Ron looked at her, with an expression that read 'I don't want to commentate with you.'  
  
Chad looked at her, his eyes clouded. "Sure," he said slowly and then turned his back on her.  
  
"All right. This is an important practice, the last one before the season, which begins tomorrow..."  
  
Harry didn't listen. Chad's speeches were worse than Wood's and Angelina's together; and that was saying something.  
  
He inched over to where Morgan was standing in the back. She too, seemed really bored.  
  
"Hi," he whispered softly. She turned and looked at him, straight in to his eyes, and for a minute or two, she was silent. Then she nodded her head, to show that she acknowledged him.  
  
"Were you on his team before?" asked Harry. She nodded again and Harry said, "Are his pep-talks as long as this too?"  
  
She nodded, and whispered, "Longer."  
  
"Great," said Harry sarcastically. She just smiled, and started twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Um... I'm really sorry about what happened at the Halloween party," said Harry slowly.  
  
Morgan looked at him, and whispered, "It's okay."  
  
"Is he goin' out with..."  
  
"Yeah, with Chang," Morgan whispered sadly.  
  
Harry gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"...Okay let's get to practice!" shouted Chad, and everyone mounted his or her brooms.  
  
Quidditch practice was not good at all today. Chad and Morgan were mad at Matthew, Matthew was mad at Chad and Morgan, Cho was mad at Chad, Chad was mad at Cho; it was very disturbing.  
  
By the time it ended, Matthew had a huge bruise on his forehead where Morgan had smacked him hard. Harry went to bed tired, expecting another dream and of course it came... except this dream, Harry was from a different perspective.  
  
Harry was in a dark room sitting on an expensive chair. He realized that he was Voldemort immediately. Someone entered the room; the same man whom Harry had seen in his last dreams. He still couldn't see his face.  
  
"All the plans have been set, my Lord," said the man.  
  
"She's been told?" asked Harry, feeling the words slip from his lips.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now, I have some work I want you to do..."  
  
Harry woke up, though this time, no one was crowding around him. Everyone was still in their own bed, fast asleep. He rolled over, and tried to fall back asleep...  
  
: ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Oh, my word! This chapter was almost 9 pages long! WORD! Please review, and tell me if you like the shorter chapters, or the longer ones! 


	8. First Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Though I do own some of the original characters... I think...  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry felt nervous the next morning. Today was his first quidditch match of the season. When he went down to the Great Tent, everyone cheered at he and Nick. He sat down next to Ron and Hermione, who were arguing fiercely.  
  
"Where were you last night?" asked Ron angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You were supposed to let me copy from your homework! You weren't in your cabin when I went to get you!"  
  
"I...I was around," blushed Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, give it up. You're bad at lying," said Harry, just as Chad sat across them. Hermione seemed embarrassed by this.  
  
"Give it up, Hermione!" said Ron loudly. Hermione took a glance over at Chad, who was frowning slightly.  
  
"Do you know, Chad?" asked Harry, curiously.  
  
"Um... no," Chad coughed.  
  
"TELL US HERMIONE!" shouted Ron.  
  
"No," said Hermione, blushing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"OH, SHUT-UP, RON! I was... I was... I was with Chad..."  
  
"Oh, that's good..."  
  
"...on a date," finished Hermione, putting her head down so she wouldn't have to see Ron or Harry's expression. Chad put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Ron, looking at both Hermione and Chad.  
  
Harry was stunned, but not half as stunned as Ron. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were glaring at Chad.  
  
"Your going out?" asked Harry, stunned.  
  
"Um... yeah," said Chad.  
  
"We started going out, when Matthew and Cho started going out," said Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Chad left the Great Tent and went to the quidditch pitch. Ron looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him for.  
  
"How could she have gone with him," he said in a voice of pure anger.  
  
"He's cool, Ron, he's co-"  
  
"I'm leavin' for the quidditch pitch," said Ron, throwing down his napkin. He left, leaving Harry and Nick.  
  
"We're goin' have an interestin' game, 'Arry." That was Nick was able to say.  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Nick left for the pitch, and entered the locker room. Everyone was already there, changing into their uniforms. Harry put his white pants on, then his rainbow colored shirt, and last but not least, his protective gear.  
  
Chad gave his pep talk, which would have took about 4 hours, if Ron hadn't called them out as commentator. "Let's go."  
  
Harry got onto his racing broom and sped out there. The opposing team still hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"AND WHAT A LOVELY DAY FOR A QUIDDITCH MATCH, RIGHT RON?" commentated Cho.  
  
"YES, YOU'RE RIGHT! AND LOOK CAMP 7 ¾ HAS ARRIVED ONTO THE FIELD! FIRST COMES CHAD BASTARD..."  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" warned Mr. Davidson angrily.  
  
Cho started saying the names instead. "FIRST WE HAVE HAMILTON, CARTER, PARKER, BLACK, MURRAY, CARLSON, AAAAAAND POTTER!"  
  
Harry saw the other team, and froze. The other team was Malfoy's team in silver robes.  
  
Ron too noticed that. "IT LOOKS LIKE THE OTHER TEAM HAS ARRIVED FOLKS! FOR CAMP HOGBURY THERE IS LANCE, CHRISTENSEN, BOYD, BOOTH, CRABBE, GOYLE, AND THE LAST SLIMEY GIT..."  
  
"WEASLEY!" warned Mr. Davidson again.  
  
"... MALFOY!"  
  
Malfoy flew to the opposite side of Harry. He was wearing a huge sneer. "Well this has been a great year without seeing your ugly face, Potty," said Malfoy, over all the noise coming from the crowds.  
  
"Same for, you," said Harry coldly.  
  
Madame Kirkland, their quidditch referee, and started saying things in a low voice to Chad and Booth, the captains. Then they shook hands with Booth looking murderous and Chad looking as if he were under extreme pain.  
  
Madame Kirkland then released the bludgers, then the snitch, and last the quaffle, which started the game.  
  
Harry went as high as he could, and scanned the field. No sign of the snitch. He turned around to find Malfoy right behind him, in a shiny new broom, that looked like a brand new Firebolt.  
  
"Like the broom, Potty?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Having a Firebolt won't make you a better seeker, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, but this isn't a Firebolt, Potty. This is a Firebolt 1000." And so it was. It was the newest broom, with speeds way higher than Harry's broom could ever have.  
  
"... AND FIRST SCORE OF THE GAME FOR 7 ¾! GREAT JOB PARKER! NOW, BOOTH IN POSSESION, PASSES TO BOYD, SWERVES A BLUDGER FROM CARLSON, GETTIN' AWFUL CLOSE TO THE GOAL POSTS... HE SHOOTS, AND MISSES! GREAT SAVE BY HAMILTON!"  
  
Half an hour later, Harry still couldn't find the snitch. The score was 90 to 90. Harry scanned the field anxiously.  
  
"CHRISTENSEN HAS THE QUAFFLE, HE'S GOIN' TO THE GOAL POSTS, HE'S ABOUT TO SHOOT... NO! HE'S JUST BEEN HIT BY A BLUDGER FROM CARLSON! NOW CARTER HAS THE QUAFFLE, AND OF COURSE... THAT BASTARD HAS SCORED," said Ron dismissely.  
  
"RON!" said Cho angrily. "We LIKE for our team to get a goal!"  
  
"Yeah, but not from that slim ball..."  
  
Harry spotted the snitch. He started racing towards it, and noticed that Malfoy was speeding up behind him. Malfoy got in front of him, and put his hand out towards the snitch, which then started going downward. Harry and Malfoy followed it. They were inches above the ground... they would have to make a sharp turn so they wouldn't hit the ground, which unfortunately Malfoy couldn't do, even with his special broom. He hit the ground hard, and Harry reached out his hand for the snitch.  
  
And of course Harry caught it.  
  
The cheers were deafening. Harry could hear fans yelling, 'WAY TO GO, POTTER!' and things like that. He raised the snitch in the air...  
  
Later.  
  
Harry sat at the Great Tent table for dinner. He was in a really good mood, and every so often someone would pat him on the back.  
  
Nick was right beside him looking pleased with himself as well. He had made quite a lot of goals, and people kept on patting himself on the back too.  
  
Ron was on Harry's other side. He was looking extremely pleased with himself, though neither Nick or Harry could figure out why. They thought it might have something to do with the fact that he got to bad-mouth Chad, whom he had recently started an "I hate Chad Hamilton" club. Neither Harry nor Nick could figure out why he had done this either.  
  
"So, um... have you gotten any members for the Chad club?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Ron happily.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Pig, my owl."  
  
"Um... great," mumbled Harry. Ron could be so weird sometimes...  
  
' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Sorry this chapter wasn't really good, but I was so tired today, (. 


	9. The Play

To whoever asked (forgot, sorry): Chad is really cute.  
  
I will be updating 'The Wizard's Bachelor' either the 15th or 16th.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series (Duh).  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to find a huge flyer on the message board surrounded by a few boys. He slid off of his bed and walked over to it. It read:  
  
The Wizard of Oz Try-Outs:  
  
November 15th  
  
Characters needed:  
  
Dorothy Toto Scarecrow Tin Man Lion Wicked Witch of the West Good Witch 20 munchkins 5 flying monkeys 10 for the Wicked Witch's Army Auntie Em Wizard of Oz Tree Professor Marvel A few extras for any missing parts  
  
Crew (Makeup, costume, stage, etc)  
  
Harry laughed as he read it. He had seen the Wizard of Oz at the Dursley's once, and thought it was supposed to be some sort-of joke.  
  
Ron and Nick were looking at it as well.  
  
"Well... too bad the witch has to be a girl, because Matthew would be perfect for it," laughed Nick.  
  
"Chad Hamilton would be perfect for that part as well," said Ron in a low tone.  
  
"So what are we goin' to try out for?" asked Nick.  
  
"Me? I'm not trying out!" said Harry.  
  
"Why not, it'd be cool," said Nick.  
  
"It's not cool to make a fool of yourself," mumbled Harry.  
  
"Well, then that means you're the opposite of cool, Pothead," said Matthew behind him. He and Chris laughed.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Matthew left the cabin with his friends.  
  
"I'm going to try out," stated Nick firmly.  
  
"What would you be, the tin man?" snickered Ron.  
  
"Well, yeah," blushed Nick.  
  
"I guess I'll try out," shrugged Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I will too," grumbled Ron.  
  
They went down to breakfast, and Hermione rushed up to them. "So are you going to try out?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," said all the boys in unison.  
  
"Me too, though I'll probably get the Wicked Witch," said Hermione dismally.  
  
"Well, you are one," said Ron, and walked to a table with Hermione following him, looking annoyed. Harry and Nick followed them both as well.  
  
"Why are so mad that I am dating, Chad?" she asked angrily.  
  
"He's older than you!"  
  
"So! Cho was older than Harry!"  
  
"Yeah... but that was different!"  
  
"How is that different, Ronald Weasley?"  
  
"Look, it's just not right for you to date, Chad!"  
  
"WHY THE HELL IS IT NOT RIGHT?" shouted Hermione.  
  
Chad walked up looking confused. "What's going on?"  
  
Ron flushed a bright red and left the Great Tent with Hermione following him. Chad was still standing there, looking very confused. "Um... what just happened?" asked Chad, looking from Nick to Harry.  
  
"Long story, and I would stay out of it," said Nick.  
  
"World War IV has started between Ron and Hermione," stated Harry.  
  
"What happened to World War III?" asked Nick curiously.  
  
"That was last year," said Harry, and he started eating his breakfast.  
  
The next few days with Ron and Hermione were miserable. They yelled at each other all the time, and Chad never understood what was going on. When the day of the tryouts came, everyone was very nervous.  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Nick went down to the Great Tent, Harry noticed that his stalker, Lisa McMillan, was following him. He turned around angrily to ask what the hell she wanted.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she smiled mischievously.  
  
"Um... hi, Lisa."  
  
"What part are you going to tryout for?" asked Lisa, who was taking notes of everything Harry said.  
  
"Um... I don't know really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a weird pause, and Harry turned his back on Lisa, and they came to the Great Tent, where there was a line on the outside of it. The auditioning was in the Tent, where no one would be able to see you.  
  
Harry waited in line, and Lisa came up to him again.  
  
"I'm doing a biography on you, Harry, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions," smiled Lisa.  
  
"Um... I don-"  
  
"Great, so the first question is: What do you fear most?" asked Lisa eagerly.  
  
Harry looked at her with a stunned face. She's got to be crazy!  
  
Ron had heard the question, and said "Well, dementors of course. If you're such a fan of his, you should know that shit."  
  
Lisa nodded, and wrote that down, while Harry elbowed Ron for saying that. "Um... my next question is do you have any huge crushes?"  
  
"Morgan Carlson," sniggered Nick, who had joined the fun.  
  
"Ok, who are your best friends?"  
  
"Um... Ron, Hermione... Nick," mumbled Harry.  
  
Nick gave Harry an appreciative pat on the back.  
  
"What do you think is your best quality?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Um... quidditch?" asked Harry.  
  
"And your worst quality?"  
  
"Stupidity," snickered Ron and Nick together. Harry turned red. "He always rushes into dumb situations."  
  
Harry realized thankfully that they were getting to the beginning of the line now. Lisa started asking Harry a second question, but Harry just put the 'Silence' curse on her so no sound came from her mouth.  
  
"Next," said Mr. Davidson from inside of the Great Tent. Harry went in. Mr. Davidson was sitting on the stage with a few of the other teachers. "What part are you trying out for, Potter?"  
  
"Um... I was hoping I might try out for the tin man," mumbled Harry.  
  
Mr. Davidson nodded, and gave Harry a script for Harry to read from...  
  
Harry went back to the cabin feeling pleased with himself. He thought he had done fairly well. He hadn't frozen up or anything, and they said he'd done a good job. That had to mean for something, didn't it?  
  
The next morning, there was a list of the results:  
  
The Wizard of Oz Parts:  
  
Dorothy: Hermione Granger Toto: Hank Nicholson Scarecrow: Nick Parker Tin Man: Max Caldwell Lion: Matthew Carter Wicked Witch: Luna Lovegood Good Witch: Cho Chang Munchkins: All first years Flying Monkeys: Harry Potter...  
  
Harry didn't bother reading the rest. YES! He had a part! But... he didn't even try out for a flying monkey... weird. And Nick got to be a scarecrow! And... Hermione? She was the star! Harry laughed as he saw Luna's name under the Wicked Witch. That would be an interesting site to see.  
  
He went down to the Great Tent since Ron and Nick weren't in the cabin anymore.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Wait up!" shouted Neville behind him. Harry waited, and Neville caught up with him. "Congratulations on your part."  
  
"Thanks... did you try out?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I'm in the crew," said Neville happily. "That means I don't have to memorize any lines."  
  
"Well... I probably won't have to memorize any lines either," smiled Harry. "I have a little part."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They entered the Great Tent, and sat by Ron, Nick, and Hermione.  
  
"I got the main part!" said Hermione happily. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Yeah, and I got a main part too. That's pretty co-" started Nick, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I mean I studied for the part, and I took these acting drills..."  
  
Harry slapped Hermione hard.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," said Hermione relieved. She finally calmed down.  
  
Ron was mumbling words in a low voice and looked very unhappy.  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing," grumbled Ron.  
  
Nick started snickering loudly at this, while Hermione sat by Chad at another table. Ron looked angrily over at Nick, and Nick stopped snickering.  
  
"Why's Ron in a bad mood?" asked Harry to Nick.  
  
"He got... he got..." Nick couldn't help it, and he burst out laughing as hard as he could. Ron punched him hard in the shoulder to shut him up. "Ron got the part of the tree," laughed Nick.  
  
"He's goin' to be a tree?" asked Harry, his mouth twitching.  
  
Nick nodded, and Ron groaned as Harry and Nick started laughing again.  
  
"Congratulations," laughed Harry, sarcastically. "The tree must be the most important part in the movie."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You'll go down in Camp history as the man behind the tree," laughed Nick.  
  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, the tree is a very important part!" yelled Ron angrily.  
  
"You'll go down in film history," said Nick, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, as the tree, I get to throw about 20 apples at your head, so shut up!" said Ron, and Nick stopped laughing.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;  
  
There you go. Hoped you liked it, (. 


	10. Ginny and WHO?

Thank you, to all my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry's day was going to be busy with quidditch and play practice. Quidditch had gotten better, ever since Chad had gotten together with Hermione, but Matthew as always was still annoying. He would try to embarrass Harry as much as he could. Harry also could never seem to talk with Morgan during practice, because she was always at the other end of the field or something.  
  
After quidditch practice, came play practice, which Harry looked forward to very much. When he got there, he was sent to one part of the Great Tent where all the other flying monkeys were. Only two of them he knew; Lisa McMillan (a.k.a. the stalker) and Morgan Carlson.  
  
Harry immediately took this chance to talk with Morgan.  
  
"So you're a monkey too?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not sure if that's good or bad though," said Morgan.  
  
"Well... it's not a main part. Being a flying monkey doesn't mean anything," mumbled Harry.  
  
"Small parts do mean a lot! Without any small parts there couldn't be a play," said Morgan.  
  
"Have you been in a play before?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
  
"Why was it unfortunate?"  
  
"Because... well, it's a long story."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"It was a muggle play, and I was doing a flying scene," started Morgan. "I had to have this little harness on and a few ropes attached to it. Well, in the middle of the scene the ropes just split in half, 'cause they hadn't been done properly, and I fell hard on the floor."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, it hurt. Mostly because the people who had been in charge of my flyin' had been five 6-year-olds," grumbled Morgan.  
  
"That was stupid," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"Are we going to have a harness as well?" asked Harry nervously.  
  
"No, we're going to use magic, thank the lord!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Mr. Thomas then started giving everyone a script with his or her parts highlighted. Harry was pleased at the fact that he would be the head monkey, and would have more scenes than all the rest of the flying monkeys. This in Harry's opinion, was very big.  
  
Mr. Thomas then explained their parts, and what they would have to do. He then did a spell on them, which sprouted monstrous wings on all of them. Mr. Thomas asked them to all test out their wings and was pleased that most of them could fly fairly well.  
  
Harry left feeling happy with Ron, who had been let out of practice at the same time. Nick was still practicing, since he had a huge part.  
  
"So, how was your practice?" asked Ron tonelessly.  
  
"Cool, I get to fly."  
  
"So surprising, since you're a flying monkey," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Well... how was your practice?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well... I got to hit Hermione with an apple right in the head, so she's going to probably have a black eye tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, well that's great," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
When they got to their cabin, they decided that they would play some Wizard Chess outside, because it was a cool night, and there was a nice breeze. They were still playing when Nick came to the cabin and went inside. By that time it was midnight, though neither Harry nor Ron felt like getting up.  
  
Until...  
  
They heard footsteps coming their way and they looked up. Harry could tell that it was a boy and a girl. The girl and the boy came closer and Harry could recognize the girl as none other than Ginny!  
  
"Ginny! Come here!" screeched Ron.  
  
Ginny immediately pushed the boy behind a bush, and headed over to Ron and Harry looking nervous.  
  
"I haven't seen you around lately," said Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, I've just been hanging... around," said Ginny.  
  
"Who were you with?" asked Ron annoyingly.  
  
"I'm not telling you!"  
  
"Dean's in another camp. So you couldn't have been with him..."  
  
"Excuse me, but I broke up with Dean!"  
  
"Then who are you with?" asked Ron, impatiently.  
  
"You'd laugh if I told you!"  
  
"Just tell us!"  
  
"Okay... but you promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"We PROMISE!"  
  
Ginny mumbled something but they couldn't hear her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Neville." Ginny's face turned red as she said this.  
  
"You're going out with HIM? You've got to be kidding me!" laughed Ron loudly.  
  
"I'm right here," said Neville from behind the bushes.  
  
"You told me you wouldn't laugh!" said Ginny, angrily.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Besides, I gave Neville a bit of a makeover, and now he looks hot," said Ginny.  
  
"Have you gone blind, Ginny?" sniggered Ron.  
  
"I'm still right here," said Neville again.  
  
"No, I haven't! Neville come on out here!" said Ginny angrily, and Neville appeared out from the bush.  
  
Neville's hair was now wavy, and had some highlights in it. His teeth had been reduced, and his face wasn't as red as it always was. He did look good.  
  
"Bloody hell. Neville does look hot," said Ron.  
  
"Oh my lord! You're gay?!?" asked Harry looking at Ron.  
  
"NO, I'M NOT GAY! I like Hermi-" Ron halted. "Okay, I'll just be going now," he said quickly, walking away, but Ginny grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Then tell Hermione you like her, Ron!" said Ginny and Harry.  
  
"She's going out with that Chad guy," said Ron angrily.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, everybody likes him. He's hot!"  
  
"Ron, if you're not gay, then you really need to stop saying that!" said Ginny.  
  
"Hermione will never like me because of Chad," said Ron. "And whenever I'm talking with her, he appears!"  
  
"Well, then why don't you go visit her right now, Chad's not going to be in her cabin right now," said Ginny.  
  
"I can't for two reasons."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"One, it's one in the morning."  
  
"And the second reason?"  
  
"She's on a date with Chad."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"One of the members of the "I hate Chad Hamilton" club told me."  
  
"The only member is your owl," said Harry.  
  
"And?"  
  
"You got your owl to spy on Hermione?!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
"Any time."  
  
"I'm going to bed," said Ron annoyingly, and he went inside the cabin.  
  
"He's pathetic," said Ginny again.  
  
"Yep," agreed Harry.  
  
"Definitely," agreed Neville.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
There, I know this chapter had no point. Have any of you seen "Win a Date With Tad Hamilton?"  
  
Now can you please rate this fic between 1 and 10 with 1 being horrible and 10 being awesome? 


	11. Second Quidditch Match Equals Disaster

Thank you to my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Pothead.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
The weeks were passing by quickly for Harry. His next quidditch game would be the day before Christmas break. Play practice was great, and the plays were going to be shown New Year's Day at night. After the plays, there was going to be a huge ball.  
  
Harry wasn't looking forward to the ball.  
  
But that was a while's away.  
  
The day of the quidditch match, it was very cold, with snow covering the fields. Hermione put charms on Harry and Nick so they wouldn't freeze. She also tried to put a charm on Ron, but Ron always seemed embarrassed around her.  
  
Harry and the team went on the field. The other team, Camp Wandworks, was already out there in their bright red robes. Ron and Cho started shouting out the names of the teams, but Harry was too cold to hear. The charm Hermione put him wasn't working that well.  
  
"... AAAAAND SEAGLE!" shouted Cho.  
  
Harry flew to the opposite side of Katie Seagle, Camp Wandworks seeker. She looked extremely competitive, and Harry noticed that she had a Firebolt like him.  
  
"Are you freezing?" asked Harry.  
  
"If I wasn't, I'd be crazy," shivered Katie.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The quidditch match started.  
  
It was horrible, downright horrible.  
  
Whenever one of the chasers caught the ball, it would sting because it was so cold. If a bludger hit you, it would hurt much more than usual. Harry's face was white except for his nose and cheeks, which were bright red. He looked like Rudolph-the-red-nosed reindeer all over again.  
  
5 minutes into the game, Harry was feeling like he had been out on the pitch for a lifetime. He was freezing and hated himself for even coming out here. Then, thank the lord, he spotted the snitch. Katie did as well, unfortunately. The both sped to the snitch. Harry couldn't feel his fingers, or any part of his body. This slowed him down...  
  
He put his hand out...  
  
But Katie grabbed it first. Harry groaned...  
  
Harry suddenly felt colder. A sudden burst of icy wind filled the quidditch pitch. The day started to darken, and Harry couldn't see anything. He heard screaming from the crowd, and Ron shouting something over the microphone.  
  
"DEMENTORS!" shouted Ron loudly, and Harry stopped in horror.  
  
Harry didn't know where he was. For all he knew, he might not even be on the quidditch pitch anymore. All he knew was his thoughts were suddenly thrown towards a man, who was dying, Sirius. Harry kept on having flashes of memory on Sirius, his parents, Cedric...  
  
His happy thoughts were leaving...  
  
Harry felt someone closing in on him. Icy shivers went down his spine.  
  
"Expecto Patronum," whispered Harry pitifully, as he felt icy breath.  
  
Harry tried to think happy thoughts. Sirius dying... NO HAPPY THOUGHTS, thought Harry. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts...  
  
His parents. That was a happy thought.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" said Harry, though only a thin wisp of silver vapor went from his wand. Not near enough to repel the dementors.  
  
His friends. That was a happy thought.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
HAHA! I'll leave you at this cliffhanger, HAHA! 


	12. A Kidnapping and a Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (DUR).  
  
Hey.  
  
Katie (purplebean14): Why haven't u been reviewin' for my Wizard's Bachelor and this story?  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;  
  
His friends. That was a happy thought.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
...  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing. What happened, Harry thought. All he could remember was someone yelling 'Expecto Patronum' and that was it. His head hurt, and his mind seemed unusually blank. He put on his glasses and looked around the hospital wing.  
  
To the left of him was Nick. To the right of him was Morgan. Harry looked at all the beds, and found that all of his teammates were lying in them.  
  
"Nick, Nick? Are you awake?" asked Harry hoarsely. Nick didn't move.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing awake?" asked Madam Stevenson.  
  
"He's awake?" asked two voices from outside the room.  
  
"Yes, bu-"  
  
Ron and Hermione rushed into the room and ran to Harry's bed.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, mate. You fell from like 60 feet!" said Ron.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well... no," said Harry. He didn't remember anything.  
  
"Well, you know the dementors came," started Hermione. "And, they started to attack all the teachers so that the teachers couldn't help us. Then came the Death Eaters..."  
"There were death eaters!?!" asked Harry, anxiously.  
  
"Yeah... shut up, so I can tell you the story," said Ron hurriedly. "Well, the death eaters came, and they were looking for you, I suppose."  
  
"And then..."  
  
"SHUT UP, HERMIONE!" said Ron angrily. "And then, Dumbledore came, and the rest of the order members."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Gone. Once Dumbledore came, then the Death Eaters and the dementors left just like that."  
  
"Did they take anyone?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"But how did I fall?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"You and the team members were surrounded by dementors... and well, you just fell, since you didn't know where you were going," said Hermione.  
  
"Is anyone... dead?"  
  
"No, but all the team members are hurt. You're going to have a bad back, mate," said Ron.  
  
"What about the other team?"  
  
"They left this morning."  
  
"This morning... how...?"  
  
"Blimey, Harry! You've been in here for 3 days."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah, but Madam Stevenson won't let you free."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And, Harry... you know that we're now in Christmas break right?" asked Ron.  
  
"We are? Finally."  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll leave you to it," said Ron and Hermione and they left, leaving Harry full of thoughts.  
  
Harry stayed in the hospital wing for the rest of the day. Nick and the rest of the team woke up as well that day, and they all had a lot to ask Harry.  
  
When everyone finally went to sleep, Harry couldn't sleep. Why hadn't the Death Eaters taken him? It wasn't that hard to grab him silently.  
  
Madam Stevenson walked in with Mr. Davidson talking avidly.  
  
"Well, at least no harm was done to anyone," said Madam Stevenson. "I mean, we were very lucky. It was all over the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Actually there has been great harm done," said Mr. Davidson silently.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"A girl was taken."  
  
Harry froze.  
  
"WHO?" asked Madam Stevenson.  
  
"Lisa McMillan (a.k.a. the Stalker)."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Why did they want to take Lisa? What was the point of that? There was no point. It was dumb... but why?  
  
Harry could feel an icy coldness in his body, as he thought of what Voldemort might do to Lisa.  
  
...  
  
The next morning, Harry got to leave the hospital wing with the rest of his teammates. By that time, it had spread around the camp that Lisa had been taken. Though, the students still remained normal, which was very strange.  
  
Harry went down to the lake with Ron and Nick. They stayed silent on the cold day. Hermione walked up.  
  
"I'm leaving," said Ron, as he got up.  
  
"No, you're not, Ron," said Hermione, pushing him back down on his bottom. I've come to talk to Harry."  
  
"Well, then what do you need me for?" asked Ron angrily.  
  
"You need to LISTEN!" said Hermione, and then she plopped right down in between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"In your dreams," started Hermione, "you say there is Voldemort and Wormtail in them right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but Wormtail is always tied up or something."  
  
"Okay, and then you say there is a man and a girl in them as well."  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"We need to figure out who the man and the girl are," concluded Hermione.  
  
"How the heck are we supposed to do that?" asked Harry, Ron, and Nick.  
  
"Tell me what they look like."  
  
"Well... I recognize the man... but I can't place him, and the same for the girl."  
  
"All right, but what does the man look like?"  
  
"Well... he has cold eyes, but I can never see his face."  
  
"Well, thanks, Harry," said Ron sarcastically. "That narrows it down quite a bit!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron," said Hermione angrily.  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
Hermione gave an annoyed look at Ron, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's the girl look like?" asked Nick.  
  
"Well... she's really short... and... I think she has brown eyes," said Harry.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think she might go to Camp with us?" asked Hermione thinking.  
  
"I guess she could... I mean, I would think she would be around our age," muttered Harry, trying to think who it would be.  
  
"All right... so you're saying the girl has brown eyes, she's really short, and she's around our year?" asked Hermione, while she wrote this down.  
  
"Um... I think so... yeah."  
  
"Okay, see ya." Hermione left.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Nick and he, Harry, and Ron left for lunch in the Great Tent.  
  
When they got there, it wasn't very crowded. However, the quidditch team missed the train going home, so they all had to stay behind. Hermione was talking to Chad about Lord knows what. Meanwhile, Harry chose a seat beside Morgan. He was going to ask her out today. Or at least he would try.  
  
"Hi, Morgan," said Harry, as he put his tray full of food down beside her.  
  
"Hey, Harry."  
  
"What's up with all of this?" asked Harry, gesturing to a bunch of paper and pencils around Morgan.  
  
"Oh...well, I'm bored, so I'm just drawing and stuff."  
  
"Oh, what you drawing?"  
  
"Flying monkey," said Morgan holding up her picture. "It looks more like a tennis racket though."  
  
"I guess so," said Harry tilting his head as he looked at the picture. "Um... Morgan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Areyoudoinganythingtonight?" asked Harry, way too quickly for comprehension.  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
Harry gulped. "Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"No, unless you call drawing a flying monkey doing something," said Morgan.  
  
"Um... so do you want to... um... go sledding with me tonight?" asked Harry, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Sure, why not," smiled Morgan.  
  
"Great," said Harry feeling relieved. "I guess we'll go right after dinner."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Harry walked off feeling a surge of happiness. He had asked out Morgan, he had asked out Morgan, he had asked out Morgan...  
  
"Um... Harry, you can quit singing," snickered Nick.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"You were going 'I've asked out Morgan...'"  
  
"I said that out loud?!?"  
  
"Yeah, so where you taking Morgan?" asked Nick.  
  
"Um... sledding."  
  
"Cool. Man, I wish I had a date," said Nick dully.  
  
"Ask out Kaitlyn."  
  
"Kaitlyn who?"  
  
"Kaitlyn Black. Remember, chaser on our quidditch team?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'll go ask her... um where would I take her though?"  
  
"You can go with me and Morgan... sledding."  
  
"Okay... wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Nick walked up to Kaitlyn, a pretty girl with light brown hair and a reddish tint to it. Harry heard him mutter a few things to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn nodded, and Nick walked back to Harry.  
  
"I've got a date, I've got a date!" sung Nick.  
  
Ron walked up to Harry and Nick dancing around singing 'We've both got dates.'  
  
"Um... are you both okay?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Never been better!" said Harry and Nick.  
  
"You both have dates?"  
  
"Yep," said Nick happily.  
  
"Everyone has a date practically, except me!" said Ron furiously.  
  
"Ask out Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"She's going with Chad," said Ron.  
  
Harry and Nick groaned. "Just go for it, Ron!" said Nick angrily, and he and Harry left, Ron thinking.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
There, I'll wait 'til the next chapter for the double date, and Christmas! 


	13. Harry's Date

Hey yall. Bye yall. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... ya-di-da-di-da...  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;  
  
Harry and Nick had a carefree afternoon playing Wizard's Chess. At dinner they went down to eat and then get there dates. Harry and Nick sat by Morgan and Kaitlyn who were snickering of all things.  
  
"What?" asked Harry and Nick curiously.  
  
"You came in here and you were singing something," laughed Morgan.  
  
Harry and Nick immediately blushed red, because they had still been singing their 'We've Both Got Dates' song.  
  
"What were you singing?" asked Kaitlyn.  
  
"Um... well it was um..." Nick stopped feeling very embarrassed.  
  
"It was their 'We've Both Got Dates' song," interrupted Ron.  
  
Morgan and Kaitlyn burst out laughing hard, while Harry and Nick punched Ron right in the stomach for his stupidity.  
  
"It's big for Harry and Nick to actually get dates," said Hermione whom had also walked over to Harry and Nick.  
  
Morgan and Kaitlyn continued laughing, and Ron did an appreciative snort.  
  
Harry and Nick looked furious.  
  
Hermione muttered something to Ron, and he started laughing.  
  
Harry was about to say something sarcastic to Hermione, but then he stopped. Why were Hermione and Ron talking? Ron hated Hermione's guts as far as Harry knew.  
  
"Um, Ron?" Harry pulled Ron close to him, and whispered, "Have you finally ended your fight with Hermione?"  
  
"Yep," said Ron happily. "She broke up with Chad."  
  
"So does that mean you're going to ask Hermione out now?" asked Harry, a little too loudly.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, looking at Ron and Harry with a look of confusion. She had obviously heard everything they had both said.  
  
"Um... nothing," said Harry. Ron gave Harry a murderous look. Hermione still didn't know Ron liked her.  
  
Harry backed away from Ron, since Ron had his wand.  
  
"Let's go," whispered Harry to Nick, Morgan, and Kaitlyn.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Just come on," said Harry and he, Nick, Morgan, and Kaitlyn all went outside towards the lake where they would go sledding.  
  
When they got there, Harry looked around. There was a huge hill that led down to the lake. He would go down the hill on his sled and then probably skid across the lake.  
  
"Harry, we have just one problem," muttered Nick.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't have the sleds."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry looked around, as he self-consciously hummed the 'We've Both Got Dates' song. He saw four big rocks in front of him, so he transfigured them into big red sleds.  
  
"Have you ever been sledding?" asked Harry to Morgan.  
  
"Just a little bit. Usually we went ice-skating."  
  
"Cool." Harry got onto the front of one sled, while Morgan, Nick, and Kaitlyn got onto the others.  
  
"3, 2, 1!" shouted Nick, and everyone sped down the hill as fast as they could, with Nick in the lead. It was a bumpy ride, and Harry was worried he would fly off his sled. They got to the bottom of the hill, and skidded a few feet onto the lake and stopped slowly.  
  
"That was awesome!" shouted Nick happily and everyone raced back up the hill. The next time, Harry and Nick went. They tried standing on the sleds as they raced down the hill with the girls watching them. Obviously, it didn't work and Harry and Nick got a mouthful of snow.  
  
The girls also tried standing on their sled and it actually worked better; they were much smarter.  
  
The next few times, Harry and Nick acted like secret agents, and right before they hit the lake with their sled, they would jump off, holding a pretend gun in their hand. It was very fun.  
  
The girls did that as well and they ended up looking like two of the girls off of Charlie's Angels.  
  
The rest of the time, the four of them tried doing as many tricks as they could on the board, no matter if it hurt or not.  
  
The last time, Harry got on his sled and Morgan sat on his sled as well, right behind him. Same happened for Nick and Kaitlyn.  
  
"3, 2, 1! GOOO!" shouted Nick, and they all sped down the hill with Nick and Kaitlyn in the lead. Unfortunately Nick and Kaitlyn hit a large stump and started going the wrong way. Harry and Morgan continued down the hill, but they too hit a large stump in the ground and went flying off the sled.  
  
Harry landed on the snow first and Morgan toppled on top of him.  
  
Harry winced slightly.  
  
Harry looked straight into Morgan's eyes; her face was close. He pulled her slightly closer and gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
  
It was great, thought Harry.  
  
Morgan smiled as she got up, and neither Harry nor her could speak.  
  
Nick walked up to them with Kaitlyn right beside him. Harry laughed. Nick's face was covered in wet snow, and his sled had been broken.  
  
"Um, we'll be going now," said Nick, and he and Kaitlyn left, with Nick limping slightly.  
  
"I'll walk you to your cabin," said Harry, and he and Morgan trudged off.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," said Morgan as they reached her cabin. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went inside.  
  
As soon as Morgan walked in the door, Harry did a little kick and shouted "YES!"  
  
"This door isn't soundproof, Harry," came Morgan's voice from inside the cabin. Harry blushed and walked back to his cabin.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;  
  
There, see, that was a nice date, :-D 


	14. Strike of the Hormones

Sorry this took so long. Guess I don't have an excuse though... Well, yes I do, but yall don't want to hear it sooo...

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '

Harry slept peacefully that night and he did the next few nights as well.

Harry woke up to Ron, Nick, and Neville yelling at him to wake up. He sat up and immediately noticed all the presents on his lap. He had forgotten today was Christmas.

"Hurry up and open up your presents, you retard!" shouted Nick playfully throwing a pillow at Harry.

"We've already opened ours," mumbled Neville.

"Yeah, and thanks a lot for this," said Ron angrily, handing over the book that Harry had given him for Christmas.

The title was 'Ways For Dumb Red-Headed Teenage Boys to Flirt with Smart Girls Without Wetting Their Pants...'

The title went on and on.

Harry ripped open his presents. He got a quidditch book from Hermione, the usual sweater and fudge from the Weasleys', a sack full of candy from Morgan, socks from Neville (who got his idea from Dobby), a bunch of coupons for Butterbeer from Ron, and a gift card to Quality Quidditch Supplies from Nick.

After presents, Harry, Ron, and Nick all ran down to the Great Tent for breakfast.

Harry spotted Hermione. He whispered to Ron, "See if some of those flirting tips help, Ron." He then pushed Ron towards Hermione, while he and Nick started laughing their heads off.

Morgan entered the tent, and Harry said 'Merry Christmas' to her.

They all sat down again, and started eating heartily, while Ron tried to flirt.

"So, like, um... you know, uhh... how pizzas are cooked?" asked Ron, his face going bright red. What the hell was he talking about?

Hermione looked puzzled. "No. Um..." She tried to change the subject, but eventually she just shut up, because Ron was acting so weird.

Ron ran over to Harry. "What do I do? I can't flirt!"

"Um... ask her for her number."

"Okay, sure!" said Ron excitedly. He ran over to Hermione.

"So, like..." He tried to think of a pick-up line. All of them sounded cheesy. He must not have read the book right, because it said it would help him stuttering. Suddenly, Ron thought of a pick-up line he liked.

"I seem to have lost my phone number... May I have yours?" asked Ron, and then he froze. Aw SHIT! He thought. What the hell was he doing? He already had Hermione's phone number! And he didn't even use the phone!

Ron made a beeline out of the Great Tent leaving a very confused Hermione.

"Was Ron trying to... ask me out?" asked Hermione confused.

"Oh, no!" said Harry, a little too quickly.

Hermione left, feeling very confused, and slightly embarrassed.

"Well, this has been an interesting morning," said Nick cheerfully. "Anyway, we got to go. We have our first dress rehearsal today!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," said Harry. He, Morgan, and Nick all left the tent, only to return because they had forgotten that rehearsal was in the Great Tent.

Rehearsal was good, except for any reaction between Hermione and Ron since they were both extremely nervous and embarrassed around each other.

"It's 'Strike of the Hormones,'" commented Nick about Hermione and Ron.

Christmas break was awesome, and all of the students arrived on New Year's Day in time for the fun (the ball and the plays).

Harry had decided to go to the ball with Morgan, Nick would go with Kaitlyn, and Ron still hadn't asked Hermione yet.

At 3:00, Harry went down to the Great Tent, because it was time for the 'Wizard of Oz.' He was very nervous. He hoped he would act well, but he knew...

After the play:

Harry felt very much relieved. Nothing had gone wrong... well except for the part when Ron accidentally hit an audience member with an apple... and Luna fell off her broom and...

Harry decided not to think of all the screw-ups.

Anyway, he went back to the cabin to get ready for the ball, and accidentally overheard Ron and Hermione talking.

"Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah..."

"Are you... Do you... Um."

Hermione shuffled her feet.

So did Ron.

"Are you... why are you acting so weird around me?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," mumbled Ron.

"I think I do..." Hermione closed her eyes, holding back for a moment, and then leaned forward and kissed Ron shortly on the lips.

They broke apart with Ron smiling slightly.

"Am I right?" asked Hermione.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded, and hugged Ron.

Harry hurriedly ran back to the cabin feeling very happy for Ron. Though at the same time he felt alone. Now that Ron and Hermione were finally together, what would happen to his friendship with them? Ron and Hermione would always be making out or something, and Harry... well, he would be Harry.

He had Morgan for a girlfriend, but he hated to admit that he still liked to be with Ron and Hermione more than her... And he had Nick to be his friend, but well, he didn't go as far back with Nick as he did with Ron. And Hermione.

Harry sighed. He didn't know what to do, life was always life with Ron on one side of him and Hermione on the other.

He entered the cabin to get ready, trying to forget his thoughts...

; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;

There, I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to add some humor in it... but well I don't know if it's humorous.

To everyone that I have reviewed for one of their fics: I'm sorry I haven't reviewed lately. I've been busy with crap. Which is weird cuz im never busy.


	15. The Ball

Wow, I'm updating!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;

Harry looked in the mirror to see if he looked okay. In his opinion he didn't; the bottle green robes made him look like a skinny cricket. He shrugged, and heard someone enter the cabin.

Ron walked up to Harry clutching his maroon dress robes.

"Well, Ron?" asked Harry, trying to get Ron to spill about he and Hermione.

"Well what?" asked Ron.

"You know... the ball?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm going with Hermione."

"That's all?" asked Harry. He thought Ron would at least tell him what happened, even though he knew.

"Yeah." Ron threw on his robes and went to brush his teeth.

Harry stood there in shock. What was up with Ron? Harry was sure Ron would be telling him everything!

"Well, see you mate," said Harry, and he grabbed a bouquet of roses and headed out the door. He went down to the girls cabin and knocked on the door saying it was Harry.

The door opened, and Morgan stood there in a pretty white dress that showed her figure. Harry handed her the roses.

"Thanks, Harry," said Morgan giving him a hug.

Harry offered her his arm, which she took, and then they left for the ball.

When they reached it (in the Great Tent), there were already people dancing. Harry looked around and saw Neville stepping all over Ginny's feet as he danced with her. Nick and Kaitlyn were chatting happily. Matthew was making out with Cho in the corner.

Harry was nervous. He didn't like to dance, and he was pretty sure Morgan did.

"Um... Harry?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, ok," mumbled Harry, and he took her hand, leading her on the dance floor.

They danced at a quick pace, which Harry felt very stupid. He kept looking at the door waiting for Hermione and Ron to show up.

After a few minutes of dancing, Harry and Morgan got a table by their-selves in the corner.

"You have really awesome eyes, Harry," commented Morgan. She smiled.

"Thanks, though I've never liked lurid green," mumbled Harry.

"They're not lurid green!" laughed Morgan.

"Yes, the-" Harry stopped. Hermione and Ron entered the Great Tent. Ron looked very bad in his maroon robes, while Hermione had the pretty blue robes she had on at the Yule ball.

Harry stared at them, wishing he could hear what they were saying to each other.

"Harry?" asked Morgan.

"Um, yeah, sorry," said Harry, his attention returning to Morgan.

"What is up with you? You seem really distant."

"Nothing," lied Harry.

They sat there in silence. After a while, a seventh year asked Morgan to dance.

"Sure," said Morgan. She was a little bored. Harry was distant.

She and the guy went onto the dance floor. Harry sipped his drink thoughtfully.

After a few dances, Morgan returned.

"Harry, are you sur-"

"Excuse me for a minute," mumbled Harry, making his way towards Hermione and Ron.

"What's up?" asked Harry to Ron when he got there.

"Oh, well Ron..." Hermione burst out laughing. "He put..."

"It was so bloody funny!" laughed Ron.

"He was so dumb."

"Worse than Crabbe."

"I bet his dates not going to like her time with him!"

Harry felt stupid. What the hell were they talking about?

He eventually walked back over to Morgan, and started dancing with her...

2 hours later.

Harry and Morgan were sitting down again, and finally talking and having a good time. Though of course, Matthew had to show up.

"Hello, Pothead," smiled Matthew.

"Shut up," said Harry.

"Aw, ickle Pothead got his feelings hurt?" asked Matthew sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Harry.

"Well, now Mr. Pothead's got a temper," laughed Matthew.

Harry pushed Matthew hard into a table.

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Morgan, trying to hold Harry back.

Matthew got back up, and punched Harry square on his eye.

Harry felt his eye hurting like hell. He kicked Matthew right where it hurt and then punched him hard on the nose so that it started bleeding.

Students started crowding around Harry and Matthew.

Matthew and Harry then got their wands out.

"Don't make me, Potter!" said Matthew.

"Cru-" started Harry, but Morgan kicked him hard in the stomach. Harry fell over, and Morgan stood right over him looking horrified.

"You're just the same as Matthew," mumbled Morgan and then left.

Harry stood there, his nose bleeding, and his eye bruised. People were staring at him. Ron and Hermione ran over.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry quizzically.

Harry walked out.

; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;

There you go! Another chapter. I know this one wasn't funny at all. I didn't make it to be.


	16. The Ball Part 2

Woohoo! Next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;

Harry walked outside in the cold night air. He felt the icy coldness on his face, and the bruise on his eye.

Harry heard Hermione and Ron running after him, but he didn't turn back. They finally caught up to him.

"Harry, do you know what you almost did?!?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Key word: almost," mumbled Harry.

"Harry, you used an I-L-L-E-G-A-L curse! One of the worst in the book!"

"Key word: almost," mumbled Harry again.

Ron and Hermione stopped walking. They had confused looks on their faces.

Harry went back to his cabin and got deep under the covers of his bed...

Harry was sitting in a chair looking straight into the brown eyes of a hooded girl. It was the same hooded girl he saw in all of his dreams.

Harry felt his mouth move. "You're going to bring him to us."

"Yes, my lord," mumbled the girl.

"Not right now though. In a month. In a month..."

"Why should we wait that long?"

Harry felt himself smile. "So other things... happen."

Harry woke up. No one else was in the cabin yet... the ball must have still been going on. His clock read 10:04.

Suddenly the door of the cabin burst open, and in walked Matthew and Chris.

"It's time to finish what we started, Potter," said Matthew angrily pulling out his wand. Chris stood behind him smiling.

Harry pulled out his wand.

But again, the cabin door burst open, and Ron and Nick walked in.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron looking at both Matthew and Harry's wand.

"Don't mess with his," grumbled Chris.

"Oh, I'm messing with it dumb ass," said Nick angrily. "Accio wands!" The wands flew into Nick's hands.

"Stop bloody fighting, you idiots!" said Ron.

"Stay out of this, Ron!" said Harry.

"You want me to?" asked Ron.

Nick threw them back their wands.

"Well, here. I'll stay out of it."

Ron and Nick left.

"Down to business," mumbled Matthew. "What do you want first? Do you want to look like a complete freak?"

"He already is one," snickered Chris.

"What about a little pain then?" asked Matthew.

"You just go to hell!" shouted Harry. He pointed his wand at Matthew, but Matthew was too quick for him.

"CRU-"

The door burst open right into Matthew. Mr. Davidson walked in looking at Matthew on the floor to Harry and Chris holding their wands up.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" shouted Mr. Davidson.

The rest of the teachers apparated in the cabin. They obviously all knew what happened because there was no look of surprise on their faces.

"Come with me," said Mr. Davidson angrily. The boys followed them outside, with Mr. Thomas carrying Matthew because he had been knocked out by the door.

As Harry passed by the students on the way to Mr. Davidson's office he heard whispering and pointing.

"Isn't that Harry Potter?"

"He got in a fight with Matthew Carter!"

"I heard one of them use an Unforgivable Curse..."

"Why is Mr. Thomas carrying Matthew?"

"Harry used the curse on Matthew!"

Harry's face clouded. He didn't do anything to Matthew! Now the whole bloody school was going to think he did!

Harry entered Mr. Davidson's office.

"Sit here!" said Mr. Davidson.

Mr. Thomas put Matthew on a chair and did a spell. Matthew awoke.

"What happened?" mumbled Matthew.

"That's what you're here to tell me," said Mr. Davidson harshly.

It suddenly dawned on Harry how stupid he had acted tonight.

"I...," started Harry.

"He...," started Matthew.

"We got into a fight," mumbled Harry.

"He started cursing me," mumbled Matthew.

Mr. Davidson looked at both of them.

"I WANT THE TRUTH!" he shouted.

"We got in a fight and that's all there is to it," grumbled Matthew.

"All there is to it?" asked Mr. Davidson. "You were using the Unforgivable Curses! That deserves a life sentence in Azkaban!"

"I... we..."

"I've written to the Ministry! You will both be expelled from this camp! That is certain. Whether you will go to Azkaban is a whole different story!" finished Mr. Davidson.

"Let's go boys," said Mr. Thomas.

He led them out of his office. When they got back to the cabin, he stopped them.

"You are not to talk with any other students. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

Matthew and Harry walked in the cabin.

Harry felt an ultimate low.


	17. Everything Wrong

Ch. 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;

Harry and Matthew entered the cabin to find everyone staring at them. Nick, Ron, and Neville all looked fearful at Harry. Harry slowly trudged over to his bed and immediately Ron and Nick hurried over. There faces were anxious.

"Are you in trouble?" asked Nick, without realizing that his question was a very stupid one for someone whom had just used an unforgivable curse.

"How bad is it?" questioned Ron. His face was grim.

"I've been expelled," mumbled Harry and he crawled into his bed. The last thing he saw that night was their stunned faces...

Harry was walking down a dark hallway with a single candle lit at the end. There was no warmth in the hallway, and Harry felt his teeth chattering. He opened a door to find a single girl with her back to him.

She had dark brown hair that was in pigtails: Lisa McMillan, the girl who had been kidnapped.

"McMillan!" said Harry sharply.

Lisa turned around. Her face turned slightly pale when she saw whom it was. "Yes, my lord." She bowed down.

"The boy is weak now," said Harry slowly.

"You told me already."

"He is being sent home as well. This is my chance."

"I know, but..."

"It's going to be tomorrow," said Harry slowly.

"You mean... everything?" asked Lisa confused.

"Everything."

"What about your pl-"

"This is too good to give up..."

Harry woke up with a start.

They were coming after to him, thought Harry. What could he do? He had know idea where the order was... he couldn't talk to Ron and Hermione... Wait... the counselors... they would listen to him!

Harry jumped out of the bed and threw his shoes on. It was morning and most people had left their cabins already.

Harry ran down to the counselor's office but no one was there. He then ran down to the main tent, realizing he was still in his pajamas.

He went inside and a lot of students started staring at him. One reason was for the night before, and the other was the pajama fact.

He went up to Mr. Davidson.

Before Harry could speak, Mr. Davidson started:

"You're going home today," said Mr. Davidson gravely. "I'd suggest you start packing your things."

"Wha... What?" asked Harry. He never knew they were completely serious about him getting expelled.

"Though, thankfully for you," continued Mr. Davidson, "You are not going to Azkaban due to your age and other meaningful facts.

"Sir, I had a dream," said Harry suddenly.

Mr. Davidson gave him a look as if to say 'Why are you telling me this?'

"It was about Voldemort and..."

Mr. Davidson's face tightened. "Potter, I don't want to hear any of this. You're obviously worried about being expelled and bad dreams are to be expected."

"But, sir you don't understand!" said Harry. How could everything be going so wrong?

"Potter, just go and pack! You have an hour. I'll have Mr. Thomas escort you back to your cabin."

Harry wanted to hit Mr. Davidson for being so stupid. He walked off, with Mr. Thomas right behind him.

When they reached the cabin, Harry found Ron, Nick, and Hermione waiting outside the door for him.

"Harry! What's going on? Ron said you were getting expelled!" said Hermione anxiously.

"I leave in an hour," said Harry dully.

Their faces fell.

"I..." Harry started but Mr. Thomas cut him off.

"He has to go," said Mr. Thomas pushing him into his cabin.

Harry went and sat on his bed. He expected Ashton Kutcher to come out any time now and say he had just been Punk'd or something. But that wasn't the case.

He got changed into some clothes, and put everything in his bag. Each item put in his bag, he got even sadder. Why was everything so messed up. Why? WHY?

Mr. Thomas then escorted him down to the counselor's office where Matthew was already waiting with an angry frown. Mr. Davidson sat at his desk.

"Alright, boys. This is it for you. No more school." Mr. Davidson looked very gravely. "This means that you will only have 5 years of education on your records, and the fact that you used the unforgivable curses will also go on your records. You've been marked for life."

Harry felt angry.

"It's time to go," said Mr. Davidson.

He and Mr. Thomas escorted the boys down to the train that would take them back to Platform 7 ¾.

"Matthew, your parents will be waiting for you. Harry you aunt and uncle will be waiting for you," mumbled Mr. Davidson.

Mr. Davidson, Matthew, and Harry all got onto the train and it started off...

; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;

There you go... a cliff-hanger... Not a very good one, but one nevertheless.


End file.
